Color My World
by Icy Fae Tears
Summary: After being banished to the barren Hueco Mundo Aizen will do anything to ease the stark monotony. By chance he hears Lady Byakuya singing for her sister and neighbor Ichigo. At first he listens for a change of pace but soon sees that the sky before him changes slowly to blue. Desperate to have color again he steals Byakuya away A fembya/ichi story. Phantom of the Opera inspired


Hello hello. Its been a horribly long time since I last updated my other stories but this one has been sitting just waiting to be written. I would like to dedicate this to my favorite author here on fanfiction, fuzzibunniez. She is an amazing author and comes up with some of the most amazing scenarios for our favorite characters but never loses who that character is.

A deep voice spoke above the muttering shadows, directing the guards to bring the bound man forward into the rooms only bright light. The man draped in chains smiled sardonically up at the shadowed faces of the court his brown eyes not showing even a hint of fear.

"Souske Aizen," The deep voice boomed, "You stand charged with treason. Through means most cruel you sought to alter the citizens of the Soul Society, turning them into soulless killers, and loose them upon our nation and its neighbors until the leaders of our allied lands were forced to hand over control to you in order to stop your horde. You planned many assassinations of important figures as well as planned to massacre scores of innocents. Your crimes are of the most heinous nature and are deserving of death. However..."

Upon that pause the courtroom erupted in loud protest many calling for the bound man, Aizen's, immediate death. From his position in the blinding light Souske couldn't make out the faces of those calling for his blood the loudest but even through the din he could still identify a select few. His eyes narrowed as he silently cursed his captors knowing full well that King Yamamoto's "however" was still not going to be anything pleasant.

"Because much of the prosperity we now hold was achieved through the use of your intellect and skill I have made the decision to spare your life. Before you chose to betray us, you were a man our shared people loved and trusted. Their homes and comfort were open to you but no more." King Yamamoto paused for a brief moment before continuing, "As the homes of the Soul Society's citizens are now closed to you so is our land itself. From this moment forward you are banished to the barren wasteland of Hueco Mundo to carve out whatever existence you can in that colorless land." As yet another round of loud arguments began to fill the room Yamamoto hit his fist on the table before him and in the brief seconds of silence spoke once more, "So that you can do no more damage to our allied lands your powers will be bound in such a manner that only the barest amount will remain. It will be up to you to discover if it is enough to survive." After pausing to let the end of the sentence sink in he gestured to the waiting guards to remove Souske from the courtroom.

While he was of course pleased to learn that he was not to be killed, the idea of powerless banishment caused Aizen to briefly shiver with fear. He had once before led an expedition there for the King and knew first hand the hazards that awaited him. After traversing several stony halls his guards forced him into a chair covered with restraints and a blonde doctor, who he believed was called Urahara, spoke, "Well Souske I'm here to carry out the first part of the King's sentence. It is his Majesty's wish that this be done as painlessly as possible therefore I'm going to place you in a deep sleep. When next you wake you will be in Hueco Mundo... I wish you luck." Under his breath Urahara muttered a quick incantation and as Souske's eyes slid closed the last thing he saw was a pitying smile.

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has just read this chapter. I hope you are now curious as to what comes next. Drop me a line, let me know what you think. It is impossible to grow without feedback. :)


End file.
